No String's
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Kara and Lena decide to be friend's with benefits, but then feelings get involved.
1. Chapter 1

Take place shortly after season 3. Lena and James never dated because just eww. And Lena knows Kara is Supergirl so there is no drama between them. May contain spoilers.

Kara laughed as Lena struggled to carry both the bags of food she brought over and a bottle of wine.

"Do you need help?" Kara asked as she almost dropped the wine.

"I got this," she said as she finally managed to make it to the coffee table.

"Proud of you," Kara said as she scrolled through the Netflix Que.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Lena mumbled as she sat down beside her.

"Not even a little bit," Kara teased.

Lena rolled her eyes as she stole Kara's blanket.

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed as she looked over to see Lena all cuddled up.

"Pick a movie already and we can share," she told her as she stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"I'm working on it," Kara shot back as she finally picked one.

"Well what did you pick?" Lena asked as she tossed Kara the other end of the blanket.

"Beauty and the Beast," she said as she got comfortable.

"You're so adorable," Lena mumbled with a laugh as she made herself a plate.

Kara just blushed as she took it from Lena, "thank you."

Lena smiled, "no problem."

The two women finished off the movie and their food before Lena popped open the bottle of wine.

"I have some alien alcohol somewhere," Kara said with her head in the fridge.

"So this whole time you would just pretend to be buzzed?" Lena said with a pout.

"Well I couldn't let my identity get out," Kara told her as she found it and set it on the counter.

"Please I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you," Lena told her as she took a long swig of her wine.

"You did? How come you never said anything?" Kara asked.

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready and you did," Lena said as she went to smell the alcohol. "Ugh that smells disgusting."

Kara laughed as she poured herself a glass, "well it will help me to keep up with you."

Lena's mouth dropped open, "are you calling me an alcoholic?"

"Not at all," Kara smiled sweetly as she took a long swig, grimacing as it went down.

Lena smiled as she clicked their glasses, "let the fun began."

Lena laughed as Kara struggled to turn on the stereo.

"This thing is broken," she slurred as she kept pressing the off button.

"Sweetie you are hitting the wrong button," Lena told her as she pushed the on button.

Kara's eyes lit up as an NSYNC song blasted through the speakers, "dance with me?" she asked Lena as she grabbed her hands and dipped her.

"Oh I was not ready for that," Lena laughed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend as they danced to the music.

They danced a little more before Kara suddenly stepped away, "let's play a game."

"Okay what kind of game?" Lena asked noticing the alcohol seemed to be wearing off a bit on both ends.

"I don't know," Kara mumbled with a blush.

Lena laughed as she took her hand and led her to the couch; she gently pushed her down before sitting beside her.

"Tell me about Krypton?" Lena asked as she gently reached over and took off Kara's glasses, she set them on the table before looking back towards her.

Kara beamed as she got this faraway look on her eyes as she told Lena everything about her home planet, her family, her friends, what it was like going back home and learning her mother was still alive.

Lena smiled as she listened intently to her every word, asking questions when she felt it were necessary. "Do you think you will go back permanently?" Lena asked her voice wavering a bit.

"I miss my mother, but you, Alex, James, J'onn and Winn, you guys are my home to," Kara told her.

Lena teared up a little at that she never had a family she could rely on, but now she knew she did.

"So how are things with you and James? I know he kissed you," Kara said her eyes shining with curiosity.

Lena frowned, "he's not really my type." Sure she he was cute, and treated her better now that he knew she wasn't out for blood and she hadn't been with anyone since Jack, she just couldn't seem to get any sparks from him.

"Aww that's too bad. Do you like anyone?" Kara asked as she leaned her head against the couch.

"I'm just exploring my options. I do miss the human touch sometimes, but the timing just hasn't been right," Lena told her.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Kara replied.

"Are you talking about Mon-El?" Lena asked as she also placed her head against the couch.

"I loved him a lot but when he came back, he was so different and more of the man I knew he could always be and it hurt because he is what I wanted but he is taken and I knew I had to let go."

"I'm really sorry again for the part that I played in sending him away," Lena said as she took Kara's hand.

"Stop it wasn't your fault," Kara tells her as she interlaces their fingers.

Lena just smiles as they continued to stare at each other.

"You're so beautiful," Kara says as she blushes. "Oh that was out loud."

Lena laughs as she cups Kara's cheek, "so are you love."

"You're not mad?" Kara asks.

"Why would I be mad?" Lena asks.

"Well when I was in high school I told this girl she was pretty and well she freaked out and didn't talk to me the rest of the year," Kara said sadly.

"Well she is an idiot, because you are the sweetest most loving, most beautiful, person I know," Lena told her as she squeezed her hand.

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes at her words, "really?"

"Really," Lena assured her as she kissed her forehead before wiping the tears that were falling from Kara's eyes.

"Thank you I needed that," Kara told her as she wiped her eyes.

"What are friends for?" Lena asked with a smile.

"So another movie?" Kara asked as she threw the blanket over her and Lena.

"Sure," Lena said as she and Kara cuddled as she started the movie.

The two shifted uncomfortably next to each other as a rather graphic sex scene played on screen.

Kara blushed as she looked towards Lena who was already watching her with amusement.

"So I umm didn't know this would be so graphic," Kara told her as she adverted her eyes.

"If you say so," Lena said with a wink as she glanced at the TV real quick.

Kara blushed as they way Lena was looking at her then the TV, she had to admit her best friend was breathtakingly beautiful and she would be lying to herself is she didn't say she didn't think about kissing her.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she turned off the movie and faced Kara.

Kara's face was bright red and she was breathing a little hard as images of her taking Lena on the couch flashed through her head.

"Kara?" Lena asked again.

"What?" Kara asked as she shook her head.

"I asked if you were okay." Lena asked again as she placed her hand on Kara's forehead.

Kara locked eyes with Lena as she licked her lips.

"Kara?" Lena whispered.

Kara threw caution to the wind as she kissed Lena deeply, Lena gasped as she opened her mouth for Kara's tongue. Both women moaned as their tongues slid against each other's.

Kara was the first to pull away her face bright red, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Lena told her as she cupped her cheeks.

"Bed we should umm sleep," Kara said over her shoulder as she ran towards her bedroom.

Lena just shook her head as she followed, the light were already out as she slid in next to her best friend, her body felt warm as her arm grazed Kara's and her feet touched her own.

"Good night," she heard Kara whisper.

"Good night," Lena responded.

Both women's heart raced as they both longed to take things further but they both chose to ignore their urges as they tried to fall asleep.

When Kara awoke the next morning she frowned when she looked over to see the bed empty, she saw a note of the dresser as she reached over to grab it.

You looked so peaceful and adorable, I didn't want to wake you, I had a meeting I had to get to, that couldn't be rescheduled. Come by L-Corp for lunch? Hope to see you soon

Lena.

Kara beamed as she set the note down and went to take a shower.

A/N: To be continued, let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walked into the DEO with a huge smile only the one Lena could cause.

"What's got you in such a great mood?" James asked as he stepped up beside her.

"Oh just had lunch with Lena," Kara answered as she continued to smile like a lovesick puppy.

"Did she mention me?" James asked with a smile.

"Why would she?" Kara asked not noticing the frown across his face.

"Well we kissed," he told her as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards an empty room.

"She told me," Kara told him.

"Look I really like her," James admitted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kara felt her heat break a little at his words.

"Kara?" James pouted.

"Sorry I spaced, well did you talk to her?"

"I tried but she always seems busy," James pouted.

"Well she is running two different companies right now," Kara defended her friend.

"I know," James defended himself.

"Look I'm not the one you should be talking to," Kara told him as she tried to leave.

"I was hoping you could put in a good word for me," James asked as he grabbed her arm.

"You want my help in asking out my best friend?" Kara asked confused.

Well yeah I suppose," James said as he let go of her arm.

"Look just talk to her," Kara said as she tried to leave once again.

"It's just when we kissed it was so magical," James began causing Kara to roll her eyes.

Kara's mind flashed back to kissing Lena she had to admit it was pretty magical.

"Kara?" James complained when he realized she wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry what?" she said.

"You aren't even listening," James whined.

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind," she lied as she gave him a fake smile as James smiled before once again turning the conversation back to himself.

"I just feel like we have a real connection and I just know here so well and we could really be something," James rambled on.

"Look you guys kissed, did she say anything afterwards?" Kara asked getting annoyed with the man.

"Well no, it was around the time you fought Reign and well so much happened," James told her.

"Well then maybe she didn't feel the same sparks you felt," Kara told with.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped.

"What?" Kara asked surprised at the outburst.

"She likes me I know it," James told her.

"If you say so," Kara told him as she tried not to laugh.

"Look I know her," James said causing Kara to laugh.

"And I don't? She's my best friend, I've defended her for three years against you," Kara snapped.

"Well now I see she's good and she likes me," James snapped angrily.

"I'm over this conversation," Kara told him as she stormed out.

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked as a pissed off Kara stormed passed her.

"Fine," she answered through gritted teeth.

Umm okay?" Alex said as she held her hands up as she let her sister go.

"Ugh he's so annoying," Kara said as she stormed into Lena's office as she threw her purse on the couch.

Lena jumped at the outburst, "well hello."

"Hi," Kara said as she looked towards Lena as she felt all the tension suddenly leave her body.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she closed the file she was looking at as she walked towards Kara.

"I just had an argument with James," Kara said frowning as she sat on the couch.

"About?" Lena asked as she sat next to her their legs touching.

"Apparently he knows you and you two belong together," Kara snapped.

"Wow I must be a great kisser then," Lena said with a laugh.

"You are but that's not the point," Kara said blushing as she realized what she said.

"Oh I am huh?" Lena asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Kara said with a blush as her hands skimmed across Lena's leg causing them both to gasp.

"You are too," Lena told her as she scooted a bit closer so their bodies were touching.

"I am?" Kara asked as she locked eyes with Lena.

"A very good kisser," Lena told her as she licked her lips as they went towards Kara's.

Just as Kara was about to lean in a taste her lips once more Jess sounded over the intercom breaking them apart, "Miss Luthor there is a James Olson here to see you."

Kara rolled her eyes as she pulled away with a frown.

Lena got up and walked back to her desk, "give me a minute," she told Jess as she turned towards Kara who was frowning.

"Come back later?" Lena asked as she kissed her quickly, "I need to run something by you."

Kara nodded, "eight okay? I can take you home."

"Sounds perfect," Lena told her as she kissed her cheek.

Kara beamed as she stormed pass James who looked surprised to see her.

"James what can I help you with?" Lena asked as she sat back at her desk.

"I wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked with a smile as he sat across from her.

"Look James I'm sorry if I ever led you on or anything but I think it would be wise to keep our relationship work related only," Lena told him.

"Oh okay is there someone else?" he asked.

Lena sighed, "I'm just not interested in you that way."

"Oh wow well I umm I mean you kissed me," he said with a pout.

"Yes and that was a mistake," Lena told him as she tried to control her anger.

"Oh," James said sadly as he stood up. "Well if you ever become interested you know where to find me."

"Sure," Lena said with a tight smile.

She watched him go before grabbing the file she was looking at earlier and going through it.

Kara waited awhile until she finally knocked on the balcony door; she smiled as she Lena turned around and motioned her inside.

"That's still not an entrance," she teased as Kara stepped inside.

Kara just smiled as she followed Lena to the couch.

"So I was thinking," Lena began nervously as she got up to pour herself a glass of water.

"What is it?" Kara asked worried.

"I'm just a little nervous," Lena told her as she sat back down.

"Did something happen with James?" Kara asked her face scrunching up in confusion.

Lena found it utterly adorable as she smiled, "I told him I wasn't interested in him."

"Oh?" Kara asked as she let out a breath.

Lena laid her hand on her knee, "I have a proposition for you of sorts," Lena began.

"Okay," Kara said waiting for her to continue.

"I was wondering since we are both single we could maybe be friends with benefits since we seem to enjoy kissing each other," Lena said all in one breath.

"Okay," Kara said as she handed Lena her water.

Lena smiled as she took a sip before setting it down, "really?"

"Yes I do miss being with someone and I trust you and I think we could do it without ruining our friendship."

Lena beamed as she held out her hand, "then it's a deal."

Kara smiled as she shook her hand, "so it is. So want a lift?" Kara asked as she walked towards the balcony.

"That would be lovely," Lena beamed as she wrapped her arms around Kara as she flew them to Lena's apartment.

"Thank you," Lena said as Kara set her down.

"Anytime, goodnight I will see you tomorrow."

"Of course, goodnight Kara," Lena beamed.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think and if you are enjoying this story . Your review makes me so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had, had a rough day. Snapper had been on her case all day, Lena hadn't even been able to keep him off, frankly she was over it, she kicked off her shoes before flinging herself onto her couch. She frowned when she heard a knock.

"It's open," she called too lazy to get up.

Lena laughed as she walked in carrying food, "figured you could use a pick me up."

Kara slowly sat up as she eyed the food.

"Its pizza and pot stickers," Lena said with a smirk as she held up the food.

"You're so awesome," Kara said with a smile as she stood up and went to grab plates.

"Oh I know," Lena said with a smirk as she grabbed some glasses from the cabinet.

Kara just laughed as she handed Lena a plate.

"So I'm sorry about today," Lena told her as she set her plate down.

"He's always been on my case, it's nothing new," Kara assured her.

"I just don't like how he talks to you," Lena told her as she finished off her wine.

"I promise it's nothing new," Kara told her as she set her empty glass down.

"If you say so," Lena frowned as she rubbed her neck.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yeah just got a kink in my neck," Lena told her as she continued to rub it.

"Let me," Kara told her as she slid up behind her as she gently began massaging Lena's neck.

"That feels amazing,' Lena moaned as she looked down giving Kara better access.

Kara decided to move her hands lower as she massaged Lena's back as she also rubbed her shoulders and arms.

"Kara can we?" Lena asked leaving her question unanswered as she turned in her arms.

Kara blushed a she nodded shyly.

"Don't get shy on me now," Lena teased as she took her hand.

Kara just smiled as she interlaces their fingers.

"Can I kiss you?" Lena asks as she scoots closer.

"Please," Kara whispered.

Lena leaned in slowly as she nibbled on Kara's bottom lip causing her to whimper.

"Lena please," Kara begged as she closed her eyes.

Lena smiled before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kara moaned as she tangled her hands in Lena's dark locks as she pulled her into her lap causing her to squeal.

"Was not expecting that," she told her.

"Is it okay?" Kara asked suddenly nervous.

"It's more than okay," Lena assured her as she kissed her again making sure to slide her tongue inside. Their tongues slid along each other's slowly at first then more passinatley as hands began to wander.

Lena moaned as Kara's hands slid down her back before cupping her ass and squeezing.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom?" Kara asked as she began kissing and nibbling Lena's neck.

"God yes," Lena answered as her phone rang, she glanced at it before leaning over and hitting ignore.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked as she stood up carrying Lena to her bedroom.

"Yeah nobody important," she told her as Kara set her on the bed, as she crawled on top of her leaving kisses everywhere that wasn't covered by clothing.

"Kara please get me out of this dress," Lena begged as she felt the wetness seeping out of her as Kara continued kissing her all over.

Kara smiled as she helped Lena sit up before getting behind her as slowly unzipping her dress as she kissed the exposed skin, once the dress was off she threw it somewhere behind her as she moved Lena's hair to the side as she left small kisses down Lena's back leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"MMM my turn," Lena moaned as she turned in Kara's arms, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt before pulling it off and tossing it behind her, she then leaned down and kissed Kara's toned stomach before pushing her back so she could unbuttoning and remove her pants.

She moaned at the wet spot evident on Kara's panties, she smirked as she leaned down and licked the a trail up her panties to her belly button, where she stuck her tongue in, causing Kara to moan in pleasure.

"Lena please," Kara begged as she Lena slid up, she helped Kara up as she unhooked her bra as she slid it off, leaving open mouthed kisses as she tossed it aside. Her eyes darkened as she leaned down and began nibbling and sucking Kara's breasts.

Kara moaned in pleasure as she tangled her hands in Lena's dark locks.

Lena stopped what she was doing as she pulled back and began unhooking her own bra, Kara stopped her as she reached behind her to do it, Lena's heart raced at the way Kara was looking at her. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Kara smiled as she leaned in and captured Lena's lips in a deep kiss, both women fell back to the bed as hands began wandering and scratching at new and undiscovered territory.

Panties were quickly tugged off as their naked bodies pressed against each other and both women moaned as their clits rubbed against each other, Lena began grinding against Kara as the two women continued to kiss passionately, hands grasping at each other as their clits rubbed together causing both women to moan loudly as they came hard.

"Wow that was just what I needed," Lena said as she fell beside Kara.

"Wow," Kara said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I hate to do this but I should go I have an early meeting to get to," Lena told her as she wrapped a blanket around herself as she began gathering her things.

"I understand," Kara told her as she wrapped a sheet around herself as she followed her to the door.

"I had fun though," Lena told her as she kissed her once more before leaving.

"Wow," Kara said again as she closed the door and went to shower.

A/N: Sorry so short but let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready to train?" Alex asked as she snuck up on Kara causing the blonde to jump as she dropped what was in her hand.

"You scared me," Kara scolded her sister as she tried to hide the object.

"What's that?" Alex asked as she grabbed the racy black bra off the floor.

Kara's cheeks turned bright red.

"Well it's definitely not yours," Alex teased as she held it up.

"Give it back," Kara snapped as she grabbed it as she shoved it back into her gym bag.

"So whose is it?" Alex asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"None of your business," Kara snapped as she stormed pass her to get to the training room.

"Kara come on I'm just teasing you," Alex told her as she grabbed her arm.

Kara slowly turned as she turned to face her sister fully.

"It's Lena's isn't it?" Alex asked.

Kara's face turned bright red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kara come one," Alex glared at her.

"She must have left it when she changed at my place before work," Kara lied as she turned around once more to cover the blush.

"You two are hooking up," Alex said as she snapped her fingers.

"What no no," Kara repeated her face bright red.

"You totally are," Alex smirked.

"It's just for fun," Kara told her sister as she dragged her to an empty room.

"Never pegged you for the one night stand type," Alex scolded her sister.

"It's just two friends helping each other out," Kara mumbled as she walked off.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Alex questioned.

"What else would it be?" Kara shot back.

"Just don't get hurt," Alex warned her.

"She's my best friend, that's all," Kara assured her with a smile. "So are we going to train or what?"

"Sure whatever," Alex said as she threw her hands up.

Kara just beamed as she got into position.

Kara just stepped out of the shower when she heard her phone ring, she smiled when she saw the name flashing, "Lena hi."

"Hey what are you up to?" Lena asked from her end.

"Was just about to start some dinner," Kara answered as she set the phone on speaker before setting it down and getting dressed.

"Oh okay…." Lena trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked as she wrapped her hair up in a towel.

"Just kind of a long day," Lena implied.

Kara smiled, "do you want to come over?"

"I don't want you to think I'm using you," Lena said with a frown.

"Hey I agreed to it and hey I could use it to," Kara told her.

"Be there in ten minutes?" Lena asked.

"Sounds great," Kara replied before hanging up. She smiled as she went to start dinner.

Lena arrived a little early as she knocked on the door; she smiled as she held up some wine.

"Dinner is ready," Kara told her as she watched Lena shrug off her coat as she hung it up before kicking off her heels.

"It smells amazing," Lena told her as she set the wine down.

"Well hopefully it tastes that way," Kara mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she sat at the counter.

"Alex knows," Kara mumbled as she turned off the stove.

"About?" Lena asked her eyebrow rising.

"Us…. The hooking up," Kara told her as she handed her back her bra. "It fell out of my gym bag," Kara mumbled.

"Oh," Lena said blushing as she took it.

"I tried to deny it," Kara told her.

"Hey it's okay," Lena told her as she took her hand.

"You're not mad?" Kara asked timidly as she looked up.

"Of course not, "Lena told her as she absent mindedly rubbed her thumb across Kara's hand causing her to shiver. "Now let's eat, I'm starving," Lena said with a smirk.

Kara smiled as she handed her a plate. The two ate in silence as they cast shy smiles at each other. Kara quickly loaded the dishwasher before going to sit by Lena on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she turned towards the blonde.

"I'm fine," Kara quickly responded.

"You seem jittery," Lena replied with a frown. "I can go," she said as she started to get up.

"Please don't," Kara said as she grabbed her hand, both women gasped as the electricity went through them.

"Take me to the bedroom," Lena demanded as she kissed Kara quickly.

"Yes ma'am," Kara moaned as Lena nibbled her earlobe, she gently picked her up as she carried her to her room; she laid her down as she crawled on top of her. Clothes were quickly discarded as both women kissed each other deeply.

"Please Kara I need this," Lena moaned as Kara kissed her neck.

Kara slowly trailed her hand down Lena's body, as she stopped at her dripping wet pussy.

"Please Kara," Lena begged as she tangled her hands in Kara's blonde locks as she pulled her in for a kiss.

A light rain started pouring outside as Kara slid two fingers into Lena's dripping core causing the woman to moan in pleasure.

"That feels so good,' Lena moaned as Kara moved down to nip and suck Lena's nipples as she continued pumping in and out. Lena moaned loudly as Kara's finger grazed her clit. "I'm so close." Thunder boomed outside as the rain poured harder.

Kara pumped her fingers faster as she moved lower and began sucking on Lena's clit.

The thunder drowned out Lena's scream of pleasure as she came hard; she pulled Kara back to her waiting lips as she kissed her hard tasting herself on her tongue. "That was perfect," she whispered against her lips.

Kara smiled as she lay down next to her.

"Do you need me to?" Lena asked as she trailed off.

Kara nodded her head no as her eyes threatened to flutter shut, "you should stay, it sounds bad out there," Kara told her as the rain continued to pour.

"Okay," Lena replied as she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kara asked concerned as Lena shivered again.

"It's always so cold in here," Lena shivered.

"Sorry my body temperature is unusually high so," Kara trailed off as Lena scooted closer.

"Hope you don't mind," she said as she cuddled closer to the hero.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arm around her.

Lena grabbed her arm using it as a pillow as she fell asleep.

Kara watched her with a smile before sleep claimed her as well. Kara's eyes slowly fluttered open as she smiled at seeing green eyes staring back at her.

"Morning," Lena whispered as she sat up and stretched not at all shy about her nakedness.

"Good morning," Kara answered as she stared.

"Do you mind if I borrow your shower?" Lena asked as she caught her leering.

Kara blushed as she looked away, "go ahead."

Lena smirked as she got up and walked straight to the bathroom.

"Holy Rao," Kara mumbled as she continued to blush. She quickly got dressed as she raced to Noonan's and back before Lena even stepped out of the shower.

"Something smells good," Lena said as she stepped out of the bathroom in her towel.

"I grabbed breakfast," Kara told her as she handed her a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich.

"Thank you," Lena said with a smile as she sat down and began eating.

"My pleasure," Kara replied as she began eating also.

"Do you happen to have something I could borrow?" Lena asked as she looked down at her wrinkled dress.

"Sure," Kara smiled as she grabbed her a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"Thank you," Lena replied as she turned around and began getting dressed.

Kara watched for a bit before turning around to give her some privacy.

"Okay well I should head to the office, but thank you for everything," Lena said with a beam as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"Pleasure was mine," Kara said as she blushed as what she said caught on.

"See you later," Lena told her as she gathered her things and left.

Kara watched her go with a frown, why did it bother her so much that Lena didn't stay?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update been super busy with work. Not too happy with this chapter but anyways let me know what you think . Please review they make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara tried to pay attention as Alex and J'onn rambled about the latest tech they got at the DEO but her mind kept wandering to Lena.

"Earth to Kara," Alex snapped as she threw a peanut hitting her sister in the face as she turned.

"Hey!" Kara pouted as she rubbed her face.

"Are you even paying attention? Or are you to busy waiting for your girlfriend?" Alex teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Kara growled as she beamed as Lena walked through the door.

Lena smiled as she saw the group, "hey sorry I'm late," she said as she slid in next to Kara.

"It's okay we've only been here about twenty minutes," Kara told her as she looked Lena up and down.

Lena was wearing a tight pair of red skinny jeans, with a dark red cashmere low cut sweater, with red stilettos, she looked stunning. She smiled at the way Kara was looking at her, like she wanted to take her on the table.

"Just friends my ass," Alex mumbled causing Kara to glare in her direction.

"I'm sorry?" Lena asked not hearing the comment.

"I said I'm going to order another round," Alex said as she got up and walked off.

"Did I do something?" Lena asked confused.

"No she's just naturally grumpy," Kara said waving her sister off.

"I will see if she needs any help," J'onn said as he left the two women alone.

"So you look great," Kara said as she glanced at Lena one more time before blushing and looking away.

"So do you," Lena replied as she gave Kara a look over.

Kara had chosen a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a blue flannel shirt that matched her eyes, and a pair of converse, she felt out of place next to the green eyed beauty sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she took Kara's hand causing the woman to lock eyes with her as Alex returned carrying drinks.

"Okay so James is on his way," Alex said as she set the drinks down.

Lena frowned at the news.

"Are you?" Kara asked as she interlaced their fingers under the table.

"Yeah just haven't really talked to him much since I," Lena trailed off.

"Since you ripped out his heart and stomped on it?" Alex asked as she took a long swig of her beer.

Alex!" Kara snapped at her older sister.

"I guess I deserved that," Lena frowned as she played with a napkin.

"No you didn't, I'm sorry," Alex said as she set her beer down.

"Thank you," Lena said as she gave her a tight smile.

Kara squeezed her hand under the table causing Lena and her to lock eyes as they smiled at each other.

A couple hours and a few drinks later a tipsy Lena led a tipsy Kara to the outside of the bathroom; she slammed her up against the door as their lips crashed together.

"I have been waiting all night to do that," Lena moaned as she kissed and nipped at Kara's neck.

Kara moaned as she tangled her hands in Lena's dark locks, "perhaps we should find a more private spot?"

Lena grinned as she pulled her into the bathroom; she closed and locked the door before turning and beckoning Kara towards her with her finger.

"You look so hot tonight," Kara purred in her ear as she nibbled on it, the alcohol making her more daring as she grabbed Lena's ass.

"Oh God Kara," Lena moaned as she felt Kara tugging at her zipper.

"Please," Lena begged as she tangled her hands in Kara's blonde's locks as she pulled her in for another kiss, tongues met, as Kara slowly unzipped Lena's pants as she slid her hand in.

Lena moaned as she felt Kara's fingers rubbing her through her now very damp panties. "Kara please."

"What do you want Lena?" Kara asked as she rubbed her harder causing the other woman to whimper.

"God Kara fuck me," Lena moaned as Kara pushed inside her with two fingers.

"Bite my shoulder," Kara told her as she pumped in and out of the CEO.

Lena bit down hard as Kara added a third finger as she continued to pump in and out as she bit down on Lena's neck causing the woman to come hard.

"Oh my God Kara," Lena moaned as she pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kara was about to deepen it when they both heard a ponding on the door.

"Guys we are ready to go!" Alex yelled as Kara opened the door, shielding Lena so she could have time to button up her pants.

"What were you two doing?" Alex asked as she pushed pass Kara to eye a flushing Lena.

"Nothing," Kara lied as she shrugged.

"Then why does Lena have a huge hicky?" Alex asked as she pointed towards her neck.

Lena blushed as her mouth dropped open as she turned to look in the mirror; she glared daggers at Alex as she saw nothing there.

"Sorry couldn't resist," Alex smirked.

"Go away," Kara snapped as she pushed her sister out the door before slamming it in her face.

"Rude!" Alex shouted before storming off.

Kara rolled her eyes as she turned towards Lena who was trying not to laugh, "I can't believe she caught us."

Kara couldn't help but laugh along, "are you ready to go?" she asked as she opened the door.

They both jumped when they saw James leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"James?" Kara asked as she looked towards Lena.

"Hey I was hoping I could talk to Lena?" he asked as he stood to his full height.

Ummm," Kara slurred as she looked towards Lena who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I know you are eager to get home I promise I won't be long," he said with a smile.

Kara squeezed her hand before walking towards the exit.

Lena watched her got before looking towards the man, "what's up?"

"I know you said you weren't interested but I was hoping to change your mind," James said with a grin as he held up two tickets.

"What are those?" Lena asked as she folded her arms.

"Two front tickets to see JT in concert," he said excitedly. "I know how much you wanted to go."

Lena's mind flashed back to the day at Catco when she and Kara had talked about going, he must have overheard them.

"Lena?" James whined when she didn't seem excited.

"I'm sorry James but I can't go."

"Oh do you have some other plans?" he asked as he shoved the tickets back into his pocket.

"James look I'm sorry I have really have to go," Lena said as she stormed pass him and out the door.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she took in Lena's pissed off expression.

"Can we just go home?" Lena snapped.

"Sure," Kara mumbled a little hurt at the outburst.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated and I'm taking it out on you," Lena said as she reached for Kara's hand which she gave willingly.

"Is it because of me?" Kara asked timidly as Lena's driver pulled up.

"No of course not," Lena assured her as he held the door open for the two women.

"Then what is it?" Kara asked as he closed the door.

"James wanted me to go with him to the Justin Timberlake concert," Lena told her with a frown.

"Oh," Kara said sadly as she looked out the window.

"I told him no," Lena told her.

"You did?" Kara asked surprised. "But you really wanted to go."

"With you," Lena mumbled.

Kara blushed as she beamed, "really?"

"Well yeah but it's sold out so," Lena pouted.

"I've got an idea," Kara said as she told the driver to pull over.

She took Lena's hand as she led them into an alley.

"Look I'm always up for sex with you, but this is kind of gross," Lena said as she cringed at the odor coming from the dumpster.

Kara just rolled her eyes as she disappeared for a second before reappearing in her super suit.

"Kara what are you doing?" Lena asks confused as Kara takes her in her arms.

"Just trust me," Kara tells her as she shoots off into the sky.

Lena held on tightly as Kara continued to fly; she beamed when she saw a giant crowd of people and the stage where Justin was singing.

"Kara oh my God!" Lena smiled as she hugged her tightly as they floated above the concert.

"Are you tired?" Kara asked as she led Lena inside her dark apartment, she quickly turned on the lights as she set her keys down.

"Not really, "Lena answered as her eyes darkened and she licked her lips.

Kara smiled as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt; she slid it off before tossing it aside.

"You're so fucking hot," Lena told her as she pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Clothes were quickly discarded as both women dropped naked onto the bed.

"Since you gave me such an amazing orgasm awhile go, I want to have my way with you Miss Danvers," Lena purred as she crawled on top of Kara.

Kara blushed at the intense way Lena was looking at her as she kissed her way down her body stopping at her dripping pussy.

"Oh Rao Lena," Kara moaned.

Lena smirked as she licked at Kara's entrance as she gathered her juices on her tongue.

"Lena please," Kara begged as she grabbed the back of her head as she pushed her towards her aching pussy.

Lena obliged as she stuck her tongue deep inside the blonde, she reached one hand up to pinch and twist Kara's nipples as her tongue swirled deep inside.

Kara gripped the sheets as she moaned loudly at the way Lena was making her feel. "I'm so close," Kara moaned as she felt Lena's skilled tongue swirl inside her.

Lena grasped her hand as Kara came; she licked up the juices as she crawled back beside her.

"Holy hell!" Kara said as she took a few deep breaths.

"Must have been a hell of an orgasm to make you cuss," Lena teased.

"It was amazing," Kara gasped.

"Good," Lena replied as she yawned.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Kara asked as she also yawned.

"No, do you?" Lena asked as she stretched.

"No," Kara smirked.

Lena giggled as Kara pounced on her for round three.

A/N: What do you think? Seems like they may already like each other? Make sure to review! They make my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara blushed at the intense way Lena was staring at her as James rattled on about sales; Lena licked her lips as she continued to stare at the blonde.

"Miss Luthor what do you think?" James asked pulling Lena out of her fantasy as she glared at the reporter.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

A look of annoyance flashed across James's face before he went back to neutral, "I asked if you wanted to put the Edge story of the front page?"

"Uh sure yeah sounds good," Lena said distracted as she glanced at Kara who flashed her a smile. Lena couldn't help but smile back, they both turned back towards James when he cleared his throat.

"So Edge front page?" he demanded.

"I have already given my answer, meeting over," Lena snapped as she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Everyone began to mumble as they all grabbed their stuff and walked back to their desks.

"Is something bothering her? James asked Kara as he went to stand beside her.

"She didn't sleep well," Kara lied as she shot him a tight smile before walking towards Lena's office; she knocked lightly before being summoned in.

"Hey you," Lena beamed as she moved aside some files that were on her desk.

Hey so I was wondering if you still wanted to come to game night tonight?" Kara asked as she sat down in one of the chairs across from Lena.

"Sure if I'm still invited?" Lena teased as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kara blushed, "of course you are."

"Great then I will be there."

Kara was about to respond when Eve poked her head in, "Miss Danvers Mr. Olson wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay," Kara said confused as she smiled at Lena before leaving.

"What's up?" Kara asked James as she entered his office.

"Hey close the door," he told her as he leaned back in his chair.

Kara closed the door before sitting across from him as she waited for him to speak.

"It's about Lena," he began.

"What about her?" Kara asked getting defensive.

"I was just wondering if she was okay? She seemed distracted at the meeting," James asked concerned.

"I told you she hasn't been sleeping well," Kara told him. "If you have further questions regarding her, I suggest you talk to her," Kara snapped before leaving.

Kara stormed back into Lena's office as she slumped into the couch, "ugh he's so annoying.

"Kara are you okay darling?" Lena asked amused as she set aside the article she was reading.

"James is complaining about," Kara began but stopped.

Lena's eyebrow arched, "about?"

"It's nothing he's just being a jerk," Kara mumbled.

"Miss Luthor? James is wondering if you are busy?" Eve asked as she poked her head in.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Give me a few minutes," Lena told Kara as she squeezed her shoulder as she passed by.

Lena knocked before entering, "what is it James?" she asked as she sat in the chair Kara had previously occupied.

"First off I got you this," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Um thank you," Lena said a little confused as she took it.

"Kara told me you didn't sleep well," James told her.

Lena gave him a small smile, "yeah I um didn't."

"So I was hoping we could further discuss the Edge article, you know since you helped put him away and all," James chuckled.

"Yeah sure sounds great," Lena told him as she went to get up.

"Great how does eight sound?" James asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry?" Lena asks confused.

"Well I know you are probably going to game night tonight, so maybe we can grab dinner afterwards?"

Lena's eyes closed as she tried to reign in her anger, "once again James I'm not interested I'm your boss and that's all."

"Right sorry," he mumbled sadly as he sat back at his desk and pouted.

"See you tonight," Lena nodded as she left.

Kara looked up as Lena entered looking pissed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sick of him thinking just because we kissed that he has rights to me," Lena snapped angrily as she threw away the coffee he gave her.

"He tends to get pretty attached quickly," Kara told her.

"I forgot you two dated," Lena smiled as she sat next to the blonde.

"It was pretty forgettable," Kara shrugged.

Lena laughed as she reached for Kara's hand; she interlaces their fingers as she appears to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you maybe want to?" Lena asked a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Here?" Kara asked with a blush.

"If you're down?" Lena asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

Kara just blushed as she nodded yes.

"Meet me in the downstairs break room," Lena called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Kara waited ten minutes before following. She entered the break room, making sure to lock the door behind her as she saw Lena leaning against the sink.

"Come here," she motioned as she pulled Kara into a deep kiss.

Kara tangled her hands in dark locks as she pulled Lena closer her, their breasts rubbing together causing both women to moan.

"We have to be quick I have a meeting in fifteen minutes," Lena moaned as Kara nibbled her ear.

Both women quickly unbuttoned each other's pants, before sliding the other's panties aside, as they plunged two fingers deep inside.

"Oh God," Lena moaned as she bit down on Kara's shoulder to keep from screaming as she rubbed her clit.

Kara moaned as well as Lena hit a nerve.

"Hell is someone in there?" a man asked as he tried opening the door.

"Holding a meeting be right out," Lena called trying to swallow the moan that threatened to fall as she came, Kara right behind her.

Both women made sure they were decent before opening the door; the man gave them a strange look as he took in their frazzled appearances.

"Hello Mitch," Lena said politely as she and Kara walked pass.

"Miss Luthor," he replied as he walked into the break room.

Kara and Lena began giggling as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Did you see his face?" Kara laughed as tears fell.

"This time we weren't even loud," Lena laughed.

They both looked up startled to see James standing there his arms crossed glaring at the two of them, "you're late."

"I'm here now," Lena shot back as she stormed pass him and into her office.

"What is her problem?" James whined.

"Excuse me?" Kara snapped quickly to defend her.

"She's not paying attention in meetings, she show up late to meetings, I know her something is off," James continued to whine.

Kara's teeth clenched, how dare he claim to know her Lena. Wait what?

James continued to whine as Kara finally had enough and walked off.

She's not my Lena, Kara thought as she gathered her stuff to get ready to leave.

"Hey meeting got over early, want to ride together?" Lena beamed breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

"Sure sounds great," Kara squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked concerned as she placed her hand on Kara's lower back.

"Yeah just something in my throat," Kara lied as she coughed.

"Okay?" Lena said not quit believing her as they headed to the elevator.

"This isn't fair," Alex whined as Kara and Lena won again.

"You are the one that picked this game," Kara defended her and Lena.

"Whatever," Alex continued to pout as she folded her arms.

"Maybe we should switch partners?" James suggested from his spot next to Alex.

Alex's eyes lit up as she looked towards Kara who looked ready to kill the man. "What a great idea."

"I pick Lena," he smiled causing the woman to frown as he sat beside her.

Kara closed her eyes as her heat vision threatened to spill out as she went to sit next to her sister.

"Alright let's do this," Alex said as she ignored the angry look Kara was giving her.

"Damn we lost," James pouted as he patted Lena's back. "We will get them next time."

"Excuse me," Lena said through gritted teeth as she walked to the bathroom.

"What's her deal?" James complained.

"You won't leave her alone!" Kara screamed at the man as she went after Lena.

"Lena are you okay?" Kara asked as she opened the bathroom door.

Lena was leaning against the sink, an angry look across her face, "is he gone?"

"He might have left after I screamed at him," Kara told her as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You didn't?" Lena laughed.

"He needs to take a hint," Kara mumbled.

"My hero," Lena beamed causing Kara to blush.

"Guys I'm headed out, James already left," Alex called through the door.

"Goodnight," Kara called out.

"Night," Alex called back before Kara heard her front door open and close.

"So we are alone again?" Lena asked with a smirk.

Kara returned it as they locked lips passinatley.

They both fell to the bed out of breath as they took deep breaths.

"Wow," Lena gasped.

"Wow right back," Kara smiled.

Lena locked eyes with the blonde as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I never noticed how blue your eyes are," she whispered.

"Yours are very green, like my own version of kryptonite," Kara whispered blushing as she realized what she said.

Lena blushed as she cupped Kara's cheek; she kissed her lightly on the lips, "goodnight Kara."

Kara beamed, "goodnight Lena."

A/N: Make sure to review . Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena was busy at L-Corp as she tried to get all the paperwork in order, she looked up as her door opened and Sam walked through.

"Hey," the woman said as she gave her old boss a small wave.

"Sam hi," Lena beamed as she wrapped the other up in a tight hug.

"I heard this is where you might be so I thought I would come say hi," Sam told her as she sat on the couch.

"Where's Ruby?" Lena asked as she poured them both a glass of water.

"She wanted to see Alex," Sam smiled as she took it.

"She really misses her huh?" Lena asked a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Well they did become super close while I was away being a supervillain," Sam teased.

Lena rolled her eyes as she sat beside her former co CEO.

"So I heard through a little birdie you and Kara are together?" Sam asked as she took a sip of the water.

"What?! NO?!" Lena yelled a little too loudly as she blushed.

"Relax I was joking," Sam smirked.

"Not funny," Lena snapped.

"Hey I'm sorry," Sam pouted as she rubbed Lena's shoulder.

"It's okay, sorry," Lena waved her off with a smile.

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's my best friend," Lena insisted as she got up and went back to her desk.

"Doesn't really answer my question," Sam shot back.

"She means too much to me to ever lose her," Lena told her as she opened her laptop.

"What makes you think you will?" Sam asked as she leaned against Lena's desk.

"It's just sex," Lena frowned.

"Maybe because that's what you keep telling each other," Sam told her with a raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't think of me like that," Lena snapped.

"Okay, okay," Sam said as she raised her hands.

"Look I'm sorry, I have a lot of work to do," Lena said a little irritated.

"Right well I'm staying with Alex and I will be leaving tomorrow," Sam told her.

"Leaving?" Lena asked with a frown.

"I think Ruby and I need a change so I'm heading back to Iowa," Sam told her.

"Oh wow," Lena mumbled.

"I'm sorry to just spring it on you, but it's for the best," Sam told her.

"Yeah of course, I'm just going to miss you," Lena frowned as she and Sam embraced.

"I promise to call."

"You had better," Lena teased.

"Of course," Sam smiled as she waved before leaving.

Lena frowned as she closed her laptop, knowing she wasn't going to get any work done, she called her driver to take her to the place she felt safest.

Kara was sitting on her couch flipping through the channels when she heard a knock, using her x-ray vison; she smiled when she saw Lena.

"Hey hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lena said as Kara answered the door.

"Not at all, come in," Kara beamed as she waved her in.

Lena smiled as she hung up her purse, before kicking off her heels.

"I was just flipping through the channels," Kara told her as she sunk back down into the couch.

"Ahh," Lena replied as she sat beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked as she turned off the TV.

"Sam is leaving for good," Lena frowned.

"I just found out myself," Kara replied.

"How is Alex taking it?" Lena asked as she played with the edges of Kara's blanket.

"She's hurt, but she understands, and she promised to stay in touch," Kara told her.

"I think maybe I need to find another Co CEO," Lena frowned as she cringed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked concerned.

"My neck has just been really sore," Lena frowned as she rubbed it.

"Here let me help," Kara told her as she began to gently massage Lena's neck.

"That feels amazing," Lena moaned as she arched her neck so Kara could really get in there.

"Hope we aren't interrupting something," Alex teased as she and Sam stood in the doorway.

"Her neck was sore," Kara snapped at her sister as her face turned bright red.

"What are you two doing here?" Lena asked as she smiled at Kara.

"We thought we need one last girl's night together," Sam smiled as she went to sit beside Lena.

"I'm game," Kara beamed.

"Sure," Lena replied with a smile.

"Great, go get dressed," Alex told Kara as she shooed her away.

"So what's the deal?" Sam grilled Lena once she heard Kara's door close.

"Once again she is my best friend," Lena hissed at Sam as Kara's door opened and she walked out wearing a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, with Lena's dark red cashmere sweater.

"She's wearing your clothes," Alex whispered.

"Shut up," Lena snapped as she stood up. "You look great," she told Kara who blushed.

"Thanks, you don't mind that I'm wearing your sweater?"

"It looks better on you anyways," Lena smiled.

Kara blushed, "I wouldn't go that far."

Sam and Alex glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Lets' go," Alex told the flirty pair.

"Right," Kara said as she finally looked away from Lena to glance at her sister.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It's karaoke night at Al's," Alex told them.

"YES!" Kara exclaimed a little too excited causing everyone to laugh as she blushed.

"I didn't know you liked karaoke," Lena teased as they walked outside.

"Wait till you hear her sing," Alex told her.

Kara just blushed as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Next up is Kara Danvers!" the DJ announced as everyone clapped as the blonde walked to the stage.

Lena watched with rapt attention as she whispered something to the DJ before; she began singing a thousand years. Lena's mouth dropped open as she heard the beautiful words coming out of the reporter's mouth; she blushed as Kara's eyes never left hers as she finished up the song.

"WOOO!" Alex called as Kara smiled before walking off.

"That was incredible," Sam told her as she rejoined the group.

"Thanks," Kara mumbled.

"That was so beautiful," Lena whispered to her as she took her hand.

Kara beamed as she interlaced their fingers.

"Come on let's sing a duet," a drunk Alex told a drunk Sam as she dragged her onto the stage.

"Oh Rao," Kara mumbled as they began belting out Sweet Caroline.

Lena laughed as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder as they watched the performance.

"Well it's been a blast but we should be going," Alex said as she and Sam got up to leave.

"Please stay in touch," Lena told Sam as they hugged.

"Of course I will," Sam promised as they parted ways, she quickly hugged Kara before her and Alex took off.

"Sucks she's leaving, Alex really liked her," Kara frowned as she and Lena walked towards Lena's penthouse.

"It's for the best I suppose," Lena answered as they arrived.

Lena unlocked her door as she turned to face Kara, she wanted so badly to kiss, as if reading her thoughts Kara stepped forward, both women held their breaths, before Kara kissed her cheek as she blushed.

"Goodnight Lena," she whispered.

"Good night Kara," Lena whispered back before closing the door.

A/N: If you haven't listened to Melissa sing a thousand years, highly recommend you do, just ignore the guy lol. I don't own any of the songs used. Make sure to review


	8. Chapter 8

Kara put the finishing touches to her hair when she heard a knock; she beamed as she grabbed her purse and slipped on her heels. "Hey you're early," she greeted Lena as she held the door open for her best friend.

"I got a little restless waiting," Lena confessed as she set her purse down on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked as she went to retrieve her glasses from the living room.

"Just getting a little hard balancing both companies," Lena told her as she rubbed her temple.

"Why don't you make James CEO of Catco again?" Kara asked as she took in Lena's outfit.

Lena was wearing a dark red crimson dress, with matching heels; her hair was straightened as she tossed it behind her. "You think he would do it?" Lena's phone dinged singling her driver was there.

"We can talk more at the restaurant,' Kara told her as they walked out.

Lena placed a hand on Kara's lower back as they entered the restaurant, "Luthor party for two," Lena told the hostess.

She smiled as she led them to a table at the back away from prying eyes. "A waiter will be with you shortly Miss Luthor, here is a wine menu while you wait."

"Thank you Sidney," Lena smiled as the hostess walked off.

"So about James I know he can be a little bit cocky, but he handles stress well and seemed to be good at handling Catco," Kara told her.

A waiter arrived as Lena told him their wine order, before turning back to Kara, "I will talk to him tomorrow."

Kara smiled, "hopefully it will help ease the stress a bit."

"You help a lot with that to you know," Lena winked as the waiter came back with their wine.

Kara blushed as she took a long sip of the sweet liquid.

"I see I still can make you blush," Lena teased.

"Like it's hard," Kara snapped as she playfully glared at her best friend.

Lena laughed as they waiter came to take their orders.

The two women chatted about everything from work to the future, once the check was cleared and the wine started taking effect on Lena anyways, they decided to head out.

"The night is still young, how about we go to that art exhibit you mentioned?" Lena asked as she took Kara's arm.

"It's sold out," Kara said sadly.

"Not to the CEO of a billion dollar company, I got tickets," Lena told her with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked her blues eyes lighting up with excitement.

Lena reached into her purse and held them up, "I knew how bad you wanted to go, so I had Jess get the tickets."

"Oh my God I love you!" Kara squealed as she pulled Lena into a bone crushing hug, then blushing when she realized it was too tight.

"So is that a yes then?" Lena teased as her driver arrived.

"Yes thank you," Kara beamed, as they got into the car.

"It's no trouble," Lena told her.

Kara's giddiness doubled once they arrived at the exhibit her eyes grew wide as she took in all the art.

"Go explore!" Lena encouraged her as she gave her a gentle push.

"Are you sure, will you be okay?" Kara asked as she eyeballed some of the paintings.

"GO!" Lena ordered as she shooed her away.

Kara took off nearly taking out of the waiters as she booked it to one of the paintings.

Lena watched her with a smile before turning and heading to the bar.

Kara was engrossed with a beautiful painting of what appeared to be Krypton; the artist captured the details perfectly as her eyes were glued to the colors of home.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice behind her spoke up.

Kara turned to see an older gentleman with golden honey eyes and a dazzling smile standing right behind her, his hair was dark and combed back and he was in a three piece suit, he just screamed money.

"It's gorgeous," Kara replied as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm Billy Prescott, I set up the exhibit," the man said as he held out his hand.

Kara smiled as she shook it, "Kara Danvers."

"You have a beautiful smile Kara Danvers," Billy said as he grabbed two drinks from a passing waitress.

Kara blushed, "thank you."

"Don't you write for Catco?" Billy asked as he handed her one of the drinks.

"Yes I'm a reporter there," Kara told him as she took a delicate sip.

Lena's eyes scanned the crowd as they finally spotted Kara; she frowned when she saw her laughing at something Billy said.

Kara felt like someone was watching her as her eyes searched; she smiled when they landed on Lena who she smiled at.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Lena asked as she walks over and places her hand on Kara's lower back as she glares daggers at Billy.

"Billy was just telling me I should enter some of my art at his next exhibit," Kara beamed as she shivered as Lena absent mildly began rubbing her back.

"Well he will tell a girl anything to get her into bed," Lena replied as she locked eyes with the business man.

"Lena Luthor long time no see," Billy smirked as he finished off his drink.

"Was hoping it would have been longer," Lena snapped as he eyes blazed with anger.

"Are you okay?" Kara whispered in her ear as she grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm great," Lena told her not taking her eyes off of Billy.

"Well if you would ever like to talk, here's my card," Billy said as he handed Kara his card before walking off making sure to brush Lena as he did.

He turned once more to smile at Kara before disappearing into the crowd.

"Fucking asshole," Lena muttered as she downed her drink.

"I take it you know him?" Kara dared to ask the angry CEO.

"It's a long story," Lena frowned as she looked around as if expecting to see him again.

"Let's get out of here," Kara told her as she took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Don't let me ruin your night," Lena frowned.

"You didn't," Kara told her as she led them out.

Once they arrived back at Kara's apartment Lena seemed to be feeling a little bit better.

"So if you don't mind me asking how do you know Billy?" Kara asked as she handed Lena bottled water.

Lena frowned as she went to sit on the couch; she waited till Kara was beside her before speaking. "Before I came to National City and after Jack and I broke up, I was in a bad place. Billy was handsome and charming and he promised me the world."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Kara said.

"Hold that thought," Lena told her as she continued. "Like I said he was very charming, so I let him take me out a few times, well one night we got pretty intoxicated, so we went back to his place and slept together," Lena said her voice sounding hurt.

"What happened?" Kara asked as she reached over and took her hand.

"I woke up and he was gone, he was using me to try and get a spot on the board," Lena finished.

"Well it's his loss," Kara told her as she squeezed her hand.

Lena laughed, "Just promise me you will be careful if you choose to call him."

Kara took out his card, before crumbling it up and tossing it aside, "he's lucky I don't throw him into space."

Lena laughed again as she rested her head on Kara's shoulder, "thank you."

Kara kissed the top of her head, "always."

Lena raised her head and locked eyes with Kara, both women slowly leaned in as their lips touched. Kara pulled Lena onto her lap as she slowly stood up, Lena's legs automatically wrapped around her as Kara carried them to the bedroom. She slowly set her down as the kisses dropped to her neck.

Lena moaned as she tangled her hands in blonde hair before turning and slamming Kara into the door as she kissed her hard. She slowly reached behind her as she unzipped her dress and let it fall before leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses up and down her thigh.

Kara moaned as she leaned her head against the door, "Lena please."

Lena smirked as she saw the wetness on Kara's panties, she could smell her arousal and it turned her on, "as you wish," Lena whispered as she peeled off Kara's wet panties as she tossed them behind her. She locked eyes with Kara who was looking down at her as she slowly licked along her outer lips.

Kara moaned as her eyes closed as their own accord.

Lena teased her outer lips some more, smiling as more wetness seeped through, she licked it up before gently taking Kara's leg and laying it over her shoulder so she could have better access as she shoved her tongue deep inside.

Kara moaned loudly as she tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she gently pushed her closer to her aching core, she began to gently ride her face careful not to hurt her. "I'm so close," she moaned as she came hard.

Lena cleaned her up before standing up and removing her own dress.

"No bra or panties?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lena just smirked as she walked over to the bed; she lay down as she spread her legs and beckoned Kara over.

Kara smiled as she removed her bra before crawling on top of her.

After hours of lovemaking the two women collapsed next to each other exhausted and sweaty.

"Wow, I'm going to be sore," Lena said as she smiled at the blonde.

"Sorry," Kara blushed as she got up.

"Worth it,' Lena smirked as she sat up.

"I was going to go take a shower," Kara trailed off.

"I would love to join you," Lena smiled as she got up and followed after the hero.

It was well pass two in the morning when both women finally made it to bed, Kara shut off the lights as she her and Lena drifted off to sleep. It didn't last long when Kara got a call from J'onn. "Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Supergirl we need you at the DEO," he said before hanging up.

Kara looked towards Lena who was sleeping peaceful; she smiled as she kissed her cheek before scribbling out a letter and setting it on her pillow in case the CEO woke up. She quickly changed into her suit before flying off. As she flew the DEO her mind was on Lena, how she smelled, how she got butterflies when she saw her, how it felt to kiss her and watch her come undone. Crap Alex was right, Kara frowned as she landed at the DEO.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but we have an alien who won't speak to anyone else," Alex told her as she led her to the interrogation rooms.

"It's no trouble," Kara told her as she entered the room to see and bloodied alien looking towards her.

"Well if it isn't Kara Zo-El," he seethed as he smirked at her.

"Euros?" Kara asked shocked as she eyed the man.

"You know him?" she heard Alex ask through her ear piece.

"It's a long story," Kara told her as she sat down across from the blonde haired, green eyed man.

"Aww are you embarrassed by your finance?" he asked with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Alex asked as she burst into the room.

Kara looked ashamed as Alex took her arm and led her out of the room.

"What is he talking about?" she asked her little sister as she crossed her arms.

"Before I was sent here, my parents chose Euros as my mate," Kara told her as she frowned.

"Oh wow they start you guys off young,' Alex snapped.

"Its how it works on Krypton, we don't marry for love," Kara said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kara," Alex said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"He's probably just here looking for me," Kara said as she glanced back towards the man.

"Do you want me to talk to him instead?"

"No I will handle it," Kara told her as she walked back in.

"I'm here to claim what is mine,' Euros told her as he eyes her.

"I'm not yours Euros that was a long time ago, things are different here," Kara snapped at him.

"You are claimed by someone else?" he asked confused.

Kara signed, "Here there are no claims you marry out of love."

"Oh," Euros said as he frowned.

"I'm sorry," Kara offered him as she took his hand.

"Have you found someone you love?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

Kara's mind instantly went to Lena who was asleep in her bed, "yes," she whispered.

"I see," he said as he smiled. "Well good I am happy for you."

Kara smiled at him, "thank you."

He nodded as he watched Kara leave.

"He's harmless," Kara told J'onn and Alex as she went to leave.

"Kara?" Alex called.

"We can talk tomorrow," Kara pleaded with her sister.

Alex nodded before going to release Euros.

Kara changed back into her pj's as smiling as she saw Lena still sleeping peacefully; she kissed her forehead as she crawls in next to her.

Lena immediately lays her head on her chest as she wraps her arm around her.

Kara's heart swells as she pulls her in closer before drifting off.

A/N: Seems like Kara is in love, but is Lena? Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara stared off into space as J'onn continued talking about some alien that needed to be dealt with in Russia.

Alex watched her sister with curious eyes as she also tried to pay attention to what J'onn was saying.

As he noticed the two sisters weren't even paying attention he quickly dismissed everyone before turning and going to his office.

"Finally," Kara muttered as she turned to leave.

"Kara a word please," Alex halted her as she motioned to the conference room.

Kara signed as she followed her sister; she folded her arms and leaned against the wall as she waited for her to speak.

"What's going on with you?" Alex asked as she sat down.

"Nothing," Kara scoffed as she shrugged.

"You seem very distracted lately," Alex told her concerned.

Kara's mind flashed to this morning when she ate Lena out on her dining room table, she blushed as she shook away the memory.

"KARA!" Alex yelled as she stood up and walked over to her sister.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled as she looked down.

"Kara I'm really worried about you," Alex said as she placed her hand on Kara's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Kara tried to assure her.

"Something is clearly bothering you. You can tell me," Alex pleaded.

Kara frowned as she looked down, "I have feelings for Lena."

"What?" Alex asked not being able to hear her.

"I have feelings for Lena," Kara said louder as she finally looked up to see Alex grinning.

"I knew it."

"I hate you," Kara pouted.

"No you don't," Alex teased as she poked her side causing Kara to squirm.

"She's all I can think about," Kara told her.

"You got it bad sis."

"What do I do Alex?" Kara asked her voice wavering as tears welled up.

"Hey its okay, no matter what happens; Lena will always be a part of your life. I know it."

"What if to her it is just sex?" Kara frowned.

"Then maybe you should take it off the table and see how she reacts," Alex told her.

"And what if I lose her for good? "

"Then you have your answer," Alex told her sadly.

Kara gave her a tight smile, "I should get back to work."

"I know it's hard but at least try okay," Alex told her.

Kara nodded before flying off.

Lena was having a bad day, the kind of day she just wanted to end. It was meeting after meeting about how she is letting L-Corp go and maybe she should just hire a man to fix it. It was taking its toll on her and add to the fact James had been on her case all morning. Speak of the devil, she frowned as she saw his name flash on her phone, she quickly hit ignore as she sat her phone down.

"Miss Luthor are we boring you?" a conceding ass hat whose name she had already forgotten asked.

"You know what meeting is over," Lena snapped as she stood up, gathered her things and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door to her office as she kicked off her heels before pouring herself a glass of her strongest whiskey.

Kara set her stuff down as she took a seat ready to finish her article when she heard James calling her; she rolled her eyes as she went to his office.

"Have you talked to Lena today?" he asked when she entered.

"Not since this morning," Kara answered as she blushed at the memory.

James ignored it as he pouted, "I have been calling her all morning."

"Maybe she's just busy, she is running two companies," Kara snapped.

"Well she did tell me she wanted me to take back Catco, but now she is just ignoring me," James continued to whine.

Kara gritted her teeth as she tried to remain calm. She reached for her phone when she felt it vibrate. "Lena hey," she said as she answered.

"Hey are you busy?" Lena asked as her voice wavered.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked concerned as she heard her sniffling.

"Is that Lena? " James asks as he goes to stand by Kara listening in.

"Do you mind?" Kara snaps as she stepped away.

"This is a work place, hang it up," James demands as he crosses his arms.

Kara's eyes narrow.

"Kara?" Lena cries.

"I will be right there," Kara tells her before hanging up.

"Kara look I'm sorry but we have work to do," James told her as he sat back down.

"She needs me," was all Kara said before walking out.

"Kara thank God you're here, she's not doing too well," Jess said with a frown.

Kara frowned as she walked into the office, "Lena?" she called out when she found it empty. She heard crying coming from the bathroom as she followed the noise.

She saw Lena curled up, crying as she looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Lena?" Kara asked gently as she sat beside her best friend.

Lena was quick to throw her arms around her best friend as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Kara just held her as she rubbed her back. "Lena what happened?"

Lena rubbed her eyes as she took the tissues Kara was offering, she blew her nose before splashing some water on her face, "just a bad day."

"Want to talk about it?" Kara offered as she stood up.

Lena was about to respond when Jess's voice sounded saying the investors were early.

Lena looked like she was going to cry again, so Kara intervened, "Jess send them home, Miss Luthor isn't feeling well."

"Of course," Jess replied.

Lena smiled as Kara held out her hand, "take you home?"

Lena nodded as she wrapped her arms around her best friend as Kara lifted her up and flew them to her penthouse; she smiled as Kara set her down.

"Hungry?" Lena called over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

"A little," Kara replied as her stomach growled.

Lena laughed as she took some ingredients out of the fridge, "why don't you pick out a movie, while I whip something up."

Kara nodded as she walked into the living room. She tried to remember to follow through on Alex's advice as Lena walked in carrying two glasses of wine.

Should be done in about fifteen minutes," she told her as she handed her one of the glasses.

"Smells great," Kara told her as she took the offered glass.

Lena smiled as she took a long swig of the red wine, letting it warm her before setting it down and taking Kara's hand. "I'm really glad you're here."

Kara beamed at Lena's words as she squeezed her hand, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Lena beamed as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder as she pulled a blanket around them.

"You made pot stickers?" Kara asked her eyes widening as Lena set them down.

"Well they are your favorite, I followed a recipe online."

"I could kiss you," Kara beamed as she eyes the food.

Lena just laughs as she hands her a plate.

Once they ate and were well into their second Harry Potter movie, Kara couldn't help but smile as Lena lay curled up on top of her sound asleep. She made an attempt to leave as she gently when to lift her off her, she stopped when she heard a mumble.

"Please stay with me," Lena whispered as she grabbed her hand as she held it tightly.

"Always," Kara told her as she held her just a bit tighter.

A/N: Please review, they always make me so happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara busy typing away as she blocked out the world around her. Snapper had given her some fluff piece and she was determined to get it done. She kept shooting glances at his office to see if he had read her article yet on the take down of Cadmus just last week. She and Alex busted the rest of the operation and put everyone away, Snapper surprisingly gave her the article.

"Ponytail my office," Snapper called out before disappearing back into his office.

Kara took a few calming breaths before closing her laptop and walking to her boss's office; she knocked lightly before being summoned in.

"Sit," he ordered as he threw her article across the desk.

"That bad?" Kara frowned as her lower lip trembled.

"It was surprisingly good," he smirked as he stood up and crossed over to stand in front of her. "I'm impressed."

"Uhh umm wow thank you," Kara stammered as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah now go celebrate," he mumbled as he went to sit back down.

Kara smiled as she got up and walked out, she was surprised to see her coworkers all standing outside with a banner that said congratulations.

"It was a great article," James told her as he hugged her.

"Wow thanks guys,' Kara beamed as her coworkers took turns congratulating her.

"It's totally deserved," a woman Kara learned name's was Karen congratulated her snarky.

"Um thanks," Kara said as she Karen rolled her eyes before walking away.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" James asked as he handed her a piece of cake.

"It seems like nobody really likes me," Kara frowned as she noticed some of her coworkers seems to be glaring at her before turning around and whispering.

"Don't mind them you earned this party," James told her as he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks," Kara mumbled as she set the cake down before walking off.

As she passed by Karen and some other coworkers, she happened to over hear them talking, "she got the article because James made Snapper give it to her, her and James used to screw around," Karen told them.

"I heard she's with Lena now," another one chimed in.

Kara tried not to cry as she kept walking pass.

"Hey there you are," James said as he caught Kara near the elevators. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah been a long day," Kara lied as she pressed the button again.

"Hey this is your party stay," James whined as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The elevator arrived as Lena walked out.

"Oh hey," she said startled as she almost ran into Kara and James.

"Hi,' Kara mumbled as she walked pass her and into the elevator.

"Kara?" Lena asked confused before the doors closed, she looked to James who just shrugged.

"She's been all moody," he whined.

"I'm going to go see if she is okay," Lena told him as she pressed the button.

"I'm sure she's fine," James complained as he grabbed her arm.

"James let me go," Lena snapped as the doors opened as she stepped inside. She excited the elevator to see Kara walking outside. "Kara wait!" she called as she chased after her.

"Lena you should be at the party," Kara said as she finally stopped.

"Not without you," Lena said as she grabbed her hand.

Kara slowly turned around tears in her eyes, "I'm not really up for a party."

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Lena asked as she walked her to her car, she opened the door for her before closing it; she walked to the other side and got settled before turning towards Kara.

"I only got the article because James made Snapper give it to me," Kara cried as she looked out the window as a light rain began to pelt the window.

"Screw James, you proved them all wrong by showing them you are a great reporter. I've always believed in you Kara and so did Cat remember? So forget what they think, you're on hell of a damn good reporter," Lena told her as she cupped Kara's cheeks as she wiped away the still falling tears.

Kara closed her eyes, "thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," Lena told her as she kissed her forehead before starting the car and driving off.

They pulled up in front of Kara's building as Lena shut off the engine and turned towards Kara who was watching her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lena asked a huge bolt of lightning shot through the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"I would feel better if you stayed," Kara told her as the rain began to pour.

Lena smiled, "deal."

Kara smiled as she and Lena raced inside, they were both drenched as they entered Kara's apartment. Pools of water dripped as everywhere as Kara fumbled with the lamp, finally illuminating the apartment in a faint light.

"Have something I could borrow?" Lena asked as her teeth chattered.

Kara walked towards her as she wrapped her arms around her, providing her some of her warmth; Lena sank into her touch as she also wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her closer.

"You're so warm," Lena mumbled into Kara's shoulder.

"Perks of being an alien," Kara whispered back as they just held each other.

"Sorry I'm getting water all over your floor," Lena said as they pulled away.

"It's okay, I will just go get you some clothes," Kara blushed as she rushed to her bedroom.

Lena just smiled as she watched her go.

"Here you are," Kara smiled as she handed Lena some sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Lena smiled as she took them before walking off towards the bathroom.

"Get a grip Danvers," Kara mumbled as she went to the bedroom to change.

Once both women were dressed, Kara made some hot chocolate.

"It's getting worse out there," Lena commented as she took the offered glass.

Kara stood next to her at the window as both women looked out at the raging storm.

They both looked towards the coffee table when Lena's phone began ringing.

"It's James," she told Kara as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey where did you go? I was going to offer you a ride home."

"I'm with Kara, she was upset so I took her home," Lena told him.

"Oh okay," James mumbled.

"She's okay, in case you were wondering,' Lena snapped causing Kara to smile as she continued to look out the window.

"Oh that's great," James replied. "Anyway hope you come by the office tomorrow," he said.

"I will try," Lena snapped again as she hung up. "Ugh," Lena groaned as she set her phone down before running her fingers through her hair.

"Seems like he won't give up," Kara told her sadly as she walked to the kitchen to set her empty mug down.

"Well he needs to, he doesn't have a shot in hell," Lena frowned as she followed.

Kara rinsed both of their glasses before setting them in the dishwasher. "Want to watch a movie?" Kara asked before a huge bolt of lightning flashed and the lights went out. "Never mind,' she mumbled.

Lena laughed as she took Kara's hand; she led her back to the living room as they both sat down, "can we maybe just talk?"

"Sure," Kara replied as she grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

"Who was the first person you told when you came out to the world as Supergirl?" Lena asked curious as she played with the edge of the blanket.

"Winn," Kara responded with a smile.

Lena's eyebrow arched in surprise.

"What?"

"I figured it would be James," Lena teased.

"He already knew Clark had sent him to watch over me," Kara told her.

"Oh," Lena mumbled.

"Winn was my best friend and well at the time James was just a hopeless crush," Kara mumbled as she trailed off.

"Well James is an idiot for letting you go," Lena beamed as she squeezed Kara's knee.

Kara smiled shyly," thanks."

"So if you don't mind me asking did you and Winn ever date?"

Kara smiled, "he liked me a lot, but of course I liked someone else," Kara trailed off as she remembered her huge crush on James.

"Ahh got you," Lena smiled.

"Well what about you?" Kara smiled.

"I've never really had any serious relationships, it's only been one night stands," Lena began causing Kara's heart to break. "Jack was the only real serious person."

"Oh," Kara mumbled as her voice wavered.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked concerned as she reached for Kara's hand.

"Yeah just tired," Kara lied.

"Well it is late," Lena replied with a frown.

"Yeah ready for bed?" Kara asked as she stood up.

"Sure," Lena replied as she followed Kara to the bedroom.

Once the women were settled a heavy silence fell over them as they both listened to the raging storm outside.

A/N: What do you think? Seems like Lena is a fan of one night stands only…..


	11. Chapter 11

"Kara come on are you ready yet?" Alex called to her sister as she waited for the hero to get ready.

"Almost," Kara called back as she frowned at herself in the mirror. Alex had decided they needed a girl's night after Kara had called her crying about Lena's confession.

"Well hurry!" Alex shouted back.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight," Kara complained as she emerged from her room still in her pj's.

Bull go get dressed," Alex ordered as she threw a pillow at her sister.

Kara caught it before it hit her, "ugh fine."

"Great now go get dressed!" Alex ordered as she turned on the TV.

Kara rolled her eyes as she went back to her room.

"Two more shots!" Alex called out to the waiter as Kara downed her fourth shot of the night.

"Keep em coming," she slurred as she grabbed one as soon as the waitress set them down.

"Kara maybe you should slow down," Alex whispered as Kara started spinning in her chair.

"I'm totally fine," she slurred as she nearly fell.

"Okay your cut off," Alex told her as she waved away the waitress.

"Aww your no fun," Kara pouted.

"I'm going to the bathroom, no more for her please," Alex told the bartender who nodded.

"Aww please just one more," Kara pouted as she glanced at the bartender.

"Kara no," he said as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Please."

"Ugh fine just one," he said as he slid it over causing her to beam as she walked off with it.

Alex returned from the bathroom as she scanned the bar for her sister, "where's Kara?" she asked the bartender.

"In the corner, said she had to make a call," he told her.

Alex saw the drink sitting next to her as she glared at the man.

"What I couldn't say no," he defended himself as he held up his hands as he scurried off.

Lena was at home reading when her phone rang, she smiled when she saw Kara's name. "Hey," she said as she answered.

"Hey sexy," Kara slurred into the home.

"Are you drunk?" Lena asked amusement in her voice.

"A wee bit," Kara hiccupped. "You should totally come out here, its fun,' Kara told her.

Lena looked down at her pj's and book, before she heard a scuffle over the phone.

"Give me the phone Kara," she heard Alex say.

"No I'm talking to my future wife," Kara grumbled, before the line went dead.

"Um hello?" Lena said as she laughed, she shook her head before going to get dressed.

"Alex what the hell was that for?!" Kara growled as she grabbed her phone back from her sister.

"You just referred to Lena as your future wife," Alex told her.

"So?" Kara said a little confused as she wobbled to find a table.

"So you said so yourself she just wants sex," Alex reminded her as she sat across from her, once Kara fell into a booth.

"Well then that's what I will give her," Kara frowned. "If that is the only way to be with her, then so be it."

"Kara that's not fair to you," Alex warned her.

"Alex I love her more than I probably should love a human, I can't just walk away."

Alex just nodded as she saw Lena walk in.

Lena smiled as she walked over, "hey are you okay?" she asked Kara she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Kara's blue eyes lit up as she looked towards Lena, "LENA!" she shouted as she threw her arms around her best friend who stumbled as she tried to hold onto her.

"She's a little drunker than I intended her to get," Alex told her as she glared at the bartender who looked away.

"You smell so good," Kara told Lena as she curled up into her neck.

"Thank you," Lena told her as she held her a little together.

"Maybe I should take her home," Alex smiled as she grabbed her sister's arm.

"I want to go with Lena," Kara pouted as she stuck out her lower lip.

Lena thought she looked absolutely adorable, as she blushed at how cute the blonde looked.

"Kara don't try that on me, let's go," Alex demanded as she tried to once again pull her sister.

"I don't mind taking her home," Lena told her as Kara began kissing her neck.

"I be you don't," Alex snapped angrily as she grabbed Kara's arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena asked angrily as she grabbed Kara back.

"You know what screw this," Alex said as she threw down Kara's arm before storming out.

"Did I do something to piss her off?" Lena asked Kara who was leaning against her.

"She's fine," Kara said as she waved her off.

"Let's get you home," Lena replied as she led her out of the bar and to her car, she made sure Kara buckled in before going around and starting the car.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered as she continued to look out the window.

"For what?" Lena asked as she pulled up to Kara's apartment.

"Making you come out, I know it was your only day off," Kara told her sadly as she got out of the car.

"And I get to see you, so it's not so bad," Lena smiled as she helps Kara upstairs. She gets her settled on the couch before going and getting her some water.

"Thanks," Kara mumbles as she slowly sips the water.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lena asks as she sits next to her and squeezes her knee.

"I will be fine," Kara tells her as she finishes off the water as her stomach grumbles.

Lena laughs as Kara blushes, "I will make you some dinner," she says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Kara swoons as she watches her go; she glances down at her phone when a text comes through.

Alex: You two had better not be having sex!.

Kara rolls her eyes as she types out a reply, she's making me dinner!.

Alex: Oh damn!

Kara: Got to go. Ttyl.

Alex: Be safe!

"Everything okay?" Lena asks as she brings Kara a plate of food.

"Alex was just making sure I'm okay," Kara smiled as she took it.

"Oh, afraid I might hurt you?" Lena mumbled sadly as she played with the edge of Kara's blanket.

"What?" Kara asks confused.

"Nothing," Lena mumbled as she shoots her a smile.

"Okay," Kara frowns as she finishes off the food before setting the plate down.

"Why is Alex mad at me?" Lena asks bluntly as she turns to face Kara fully.

"She's not," Kara smiled as she waves her off.

"Please don't lie to me, there is something you're not telling me," Lena frowns as she tries not to cry.

"Please don't cry," Kara begs as she takes her hands.

"Then please be honest with me," Lena shoots back.

Kara took a deep breath as she looks deep into Lena's eyes, "I love you."

Lena smiles, "I love you too."

Kara closes her eyes as tears fall.

"Hey why are you crying?" Lena asks as she cups her cheeks as she wipes them away.

"Lena I love you, more than I probably should," Kara whispers against her lips.

"Is that why you're crying?" Lena asks confused.

"I shouldn't have said anything, forget it," Kara says as she stands and run to her room. Lena hears the sound of heartbreaking sobs coming from inside.

"Kara please talk to me," Lena begs as she tries to open the door, she frowns when she finds it locked.

"Lena please just go," Kara cry's as she crumbles to the floor.

"I'm not leaving you," Lena replies as she lies down by the door.

Both women fall asleep right next to the door while they both listened to the other's breathing.

A/N: Kara confessed…. What does this mean for Supercorp? Make sure to review .


	12. Chapter 12

Kara awoke with a start, the memories of last night hitting her like a Mack truck. She opened her door hoping to still see the CEO; she frowned when she found no sign of her. She tried not to cry as she got ready for work, hoping she would just see her there.

"Good morning," James greeted her as she stepped off the elevator.

Her eyes scanned Catco as she looked for any sign of her best friend, she frowned when she didn't. "Where's Lena?" she asked James as they continued walking.

"Eve said she was sick," James told her as he accepted a folder from an employee.

"Well I should go see her then," Kara told him as she went to leave.

"We have a staff meeting, it can wait," James told her as he ushered her towards the table.

"Okay guys let's get started," James said as he clapped his hands.

Kara stared at the clock as she willed the meeting to be over.

"Miss Danvers?" one of her coworkers asked trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Kara asked as she turned to see everyone staring at her.

"Meeting adjourned, Kara my office," James said as everyone gathered their things before walking off.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Lena," Kara told him as they entered the office.

"Hey I am too, I care about her to," James told her as he sat at his desk. "But this is still a workplace."

Kara tried to keep her anger in check, "yes sir, anything else?"

"That's all," he dismissed her as he opened his laptop.

Kara rolled her eyes as she went to her desk. She grabbed her phone as she texted Eve to see if Lena was okay, she grabbed it when she heard it ding.

EVE: She just said she wasn't going to be in and to cancel everything. Sorry I can't be more helpful .

KARA: It's okay. Thanks.

Kara frowned as she shoved her phone into her purse as she tried to concentrate on work. She signed with relief when the clock struck five; she gathered her things as she bolted for the door.

"Ponytail!" Snapper called as she got to the elevator.

Kara's eyes closed as she slowly turned around, "yes?"

"I don't know what's going on with you, but fix it," he snapped before storming off.

Kara went straight to the locker room as she entered the DEO ignoring J'onn and Winn as they greeted her.

"What's your problem?" Alex asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Kara snapped as she put on the suit.

"Bull talk to me," Alex demanded as she pushed her little sister down on the bench.

"I blew it with Lena," Kara cried.

"How so?" Alex asked gently as she placed her hand on Kara's knee.

"I told her I loved her," Kara sniffled.

"And?" Alex prodded gently.

"And then I told her to forget I said anything and basically slammed the door in her face."

"Oh wow," Alex mumbled. "Come on let's go," she said as she stood and extended her hand.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked confused as she took it.

"We need ice cream and movies," Alex told her as she dragged her out of the DEO.

Kara smiled at her sister gratefully as they headed to her apartment.

"Okay pick out a movie and I will grab the ice cream," Alex ordered as she headed to the fridge.

"Thank you for this," Kara smiled as she took the carton from her sister.

"Anytime," Alex smiled as she started the movie.

"Well what did you say?" Sam asked as she and Lena video chatted.

"I didn't really have a chance to respond," Lena frowned as she took a long swig of wine.

"See I knew she liked you," Sam beamed.

"She told me to forget she said anything," Lena cried out.

"Maybe she was just afraid," Sam tried to tell her. "It can be scary pouring your feelings out to someone."

"Yeah maybe," Lena nodded.

"She's your best friend, just talk to her," Sam said.

"What if I blew it? I just left," Lena frowned as she grabbed the bottle and took a long swig.

"Talk to her," Sam ordered before she ended the chat.

Lena frowned as she glanced over at a picture of her and Kara at one of her most recent galas; she had her arm wrapped around her as she locked eyes with her. It was Lena's favorite picture of them. "I really fucked up," she cried out as she held it close as she cried herself to sleep.

Alex kept shooting glances at Kara as she set her empty carton down.

"What?" Kara finally snapped as she paused the movie.

"You really love her don't you?" Alex asked point blank.

"I really do," Kara shot back.

"If it helps I think she feels the same way," Alex told her as she trailed off.

"Do you really think so?" Kara asked her voice full of hope.

"I really do," Alex assured her little sister as she yawned. "It's late will you be okay?"

"Go I will be fine," Kara waved her off.

Alex smiled, "goodnight."

"Night," Kara said as she Alex left.

Kara grabbed her phone as she scrolled through her numbers, she landed on Lena's, she wanted so badly to call and hear her voice, but she fought as she set her phone down before attempting to start another movie. Her eyes kept falling to a picture of her and Lena as they sat in her office talking, she thinks Sam might have taken it as she grabbed, tears fell onto the picture as she held it tightly. "I really screwed up," she whispered as she held it close as she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Sorry so short kind of just filler to show you where their heads are at. Will they finally talk to each other? Make sure to review


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since either woman talked to the other, Kara was miserable as she moped around the DEO, work and home.

Lena wasn't much better as she barely paid attention in any of her board meetings.

Alex frowned as she watched her sister attempting to listen to something Winn was talking about, sensing she wasn't listening he stopped talking and went back to work. "Kara a word?" Alex asked as she walked towards an empty room.

"Alex I'm fine," Kara mumbled as she tried to leave.

"No you're really not," Alex snapped as she grabbed her cape to keep her from leaving.

"Alex I don't want to talk about it,' Kara whined as Alex dragged her back into the room and into a chair.

"Spill," she demanded as she crossed her arms.

"It's Lena," Kara mumbled.

"Have you talked to her?" Alex pressed.

"What if I really did screw everything up?" Kara cried out as she threw her face into her hands.

"Hey she's your best friend, you will always have that, just please for both your sakes talk to her," Alex comforted her.

"I miss her," Kara whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Talk to her. Invite her to game night tonight," Alex ordered again as she walked away.

"Miss Luthor your two o clock is here," Jess said over the intercom as Lena poured another drink.

"Cancel it along with the rest of my day," Lena ordered as she downed the drink, she grabbed the bottle as she kicked off her heels and sank down into her couch.

"Miss Luthor she says it's urgent," Jess replied.

Lena ignored her as she continued taking long swigs of the alcohol, cringing as it burned her throat. She rolled her eyes when she heard a knock before Jess poked her head in.

"Miss," she began but when she saw the look on Lena's face she quickly nodded as she left.

"Miss Luthor isn't feeling well," Lena heard her tell the woman.

"I will be back," she heard the woman reply before she heard the sound of her heels as she walked off.

"Miss Luthor do you need anything?" Jess asked timidly as she poked her head back into the office.

"I'm fine go home," Lena waved her off as she clutched the now empty bottle.

Both women jumped when Lena's phone dinged with a text message.

"It's Kara," Lena smiled as she read the message, "she wants me to come to game night," she said aloud forgetting Jess was there.

"Are you going?" Jess asked causing Lena to jump.

"I don't know, we have really been talking," Lena mumbled sadly.

"The rest of your day is cancelled, you should go," Jess insisted.

"I do really miss her," Lena whispered.

"Great then it's a go," Jess replied happily as she let herself out.

Lena smiled as she responded that she would be there, she then grabbed her heels and called her driver, she had five hours to sober up.

"Well is she coming?" Alex asked as she set a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"She said she would," Kara mumbled as she stared at the door willingly her to walk through.

"Hey give her time, we told everyone seven, it's only six."

"Yeah right," Kara mumbled as she continued staring.

"What are we all staring at?" James asked as he joined Alex in the kitchen to watch Kara.

"Kara is waiting for Lena to show," Alex replied as she took a swig of her beer.

"Lena's coming?" James asked getting excited.

"She is coming for Kara Olson," Alex snapped as she grabbed another beer.

Kara's heart began to race as she smelled Lena's perfume as she walked towards the apartment, she heard her heels stop clicking as she stood outside the door, and she heard her heart pounding wildly before she knocked.

"Answer it,' Alex shouted causing Kara to glare.

"Lena hi," Kara smiled shyly as she held open the door for her best friend.

Lena gave her a shy smile as Kara helped her with her coat. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay we are still waiting on more people," Kara told her as she nodded towards just James and Alex in the kitchen.

"Luthor," Alex greeted as she raised her beer.

"Hey Lena," James blushed.

"Hi," Lena mumbled as she looked away. "So who else is coming?" she asked as Kara handed her a glass of wine. She politely declined before Alex took it.

"Winn is coming back, along with Mon-El and Irma," Kara told her. "Oh and Brainy said he would come, J'onn can't make it."

"Oh Mon-El will be here," Lena frowned.

Kara's heart sank at the look on Lena's face, she look crushed.

"Maybe me and the rest of the gang can go catch up at the bar," Alex spoke up.

"What?" Kara asked confused as she saw a smirk on Alex's face.

"We always have game night's, I will tell them to meet me at the bar," Alex says as she whips out her phone.

"Uhh what's going on?" James asks as he looks back and forth between the two sisters.

Kara and Lena exchange shy smiles as Alex holds up her phone, "done deal, let's go Olson," she says as she grabs his arm and drags him out.

"So," Lena trails off as she goes to sit on the couch.

"So I owe you an apology," Kara tells her as she sits beside her.

"Did you mean it?" Lena asks her voice shaky as tears well up in her green eyes.

"Yes, I love you Lena as more than a friend," Kara trailed off as her voice wavers at the end.

Lena's eyes lit up, "and you won't be taking it back?"

Kara gently cups Lena's face, "not a chance, it's been miserable not talking to you."

Lena closed her eyes, "I know the feeling."

"I love you Lena," Kara whispered as she stokes her cheek bones.

"I love you too," Lena whispers as she opens her eyes to lock in on Kara's one who shine only with nothing but love.

"Can I kiss you?" Kara asks as her breath ghost over Lena's lips.

"Please," Lena begs as their lips graze.

Kara closes the gap as their lips touch, delicately at first then more passionate as their hands tangle in each other's hair as they pull each other closer.

"God I've missed this," Lena moans as Kara kisses along her neck and jawline.

"I'm sorry," Kara replies as she frowns and pulls away.

"As long as you promise to always be honest with me from now on,' Lena scolds with a playful smirk causing Kara to laugh.

"Deal."

"As much as I would love to stay and make out," Lena laughed, "I know probably want to see your friends again."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked as she took Lena's hand.

"Let's go," Lena smiled.

Kara beamed as she allowed Lena to lead her out of the apartment and towards her waiting car.

The gang all laughed at something Winn said as Alex noticed Kara and Lena enter the bar holding hands.

"Finally," she mumbled as she set her beer down and waved them over.

"KARA!" Winn said a little too loud as they wrapped each other up in a tight hug.

"Hey it's good to see you again," Irma greeted Kara as they shared an awkward embrace.

"You look great," Mon-El told her as he hugged her tightly.

"So we were about to order another round," Alex told the pair as they slid in next to Winn.

"Great,' Lena smiled as she handed the bartender her card, "put it on me,".

"That's what I'm talking about Luthor," Alex smiled as she ordered another beer.

"Thanks," Winn smiled.

Irma and Mon-El," each thanked her as the drinks were passed around.

"Lena can I talk to you for a second?" James asked as Kara got dragged away to go play pool with Winn and Alex.

"What's up?" Lena asked as her eyes watched Kara as she took a shot.

"I wanted to ask one more time if you would consider going out with me. I mean we kissed and it was great, so I think maybe a proper date is in order," James smirked as he downed his drink.

Lena closed her eyes as she tried to remain calm, "once again James I'm not interested, I'm in love with someone else," Lena told him as she locked eyes with Kara who was smiling her way.

"Winn?" James asked confused as he saw Winn give her a knowing smile as he glanced at Kara and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah sure," Lena snapped as she walked off towards the blonde who kissed her lips as she handed her a drink.

"Congratulations you guys," Winn beamed as he set his pool stick down as Alex did a victory dance.

"Thank you," Lena beamed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde hero.

"Has anyone seen James?" Brainy asked as he scanned the bar.

"I think he left," Mon-El answered as he frowned at Kara and Lena.

"Ahh," Brainy said as he wobbled away.

"Is he drunk?" Winn asked as he laughed at the man as he nearly tripped over a chair.

"Go tend to him," Alex ordered as she and Winn ran after him.

Kara and Lena laughed as they shared a kiss.

"So how long have you two been together?" Irma asked as she joined the group.

"Feels like forever," Kara beamed at Lena asked kissed her forehead.

"So even when we were together?" Mon-El trailed off as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I never cheated, but I think a part of me always loved Lena," Kara told him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay," Mon-El waved her off as he forced a smile.

"It's getting late, maybe we should call it a night," Irma suggested as she sensed the tension.

"Agreed," Lena said as they rest of the group stumbled over.

"We should uh head home," Winn told them as he and Alex supported a passed out Brainy.

"Maybe we can have breakfast or something tomorrow," Kara suggested.

"Yeah," Winn smiled as he and Alex nodded at everyone before dragging Brainy out of the bar.

Kara and Lena held hands as they waited for her driver, once he arrived the pair cuddled up in the backseat as he arrived back at Lena's hotel.

"Would you," Lena trailed off not sure how to ask for what she wanted form the hero.

"I would love to stay with you," Kara assured her as she held open the door for her.

"Thank God," Lena smiled as she led her into the elevator that would lead to her private room on the top floor.

Both women got undressed as they brushed their teeth and settled into bed.

"Goodnight," Kara whispered as Lena laid her head on her chest.

"Goodnight," Lena replied as she snuggled closer.

A/N: They finally talked! Make sure to review


End file.
